This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Communication through electronic means is becoming more common. Individuals, companies, and institutions often use electronic authoring tools in their communications, and are broadcasting these across the Internet. At the same time, users make notes on paper, and often on small, portable computing devices. The notes are usually related to the content being viewed. However, for a variety of reasons, the comments are separate from the original content and the application displaying the original content.